Spawntown
Spawntown is the current capital of the Spawn Anarchy, and the most developed, populated city in the Known World. Host to a large, cosmopolitan population of peoples from all Races, it also serves as the Known World's commercial and diplomatic hub. New players spawn here, as do those without a bed. History Spawntown was the first city to grow to any sort of prominence in the Known World, as refugees from the RG, the Southern Sun, and beyond congregated here before meeting groups of settlers and forming new nations. Those who stayed, however, made sure the city flourished. Starting with the founding of the Spawn Anarchy in 0, the city saw continuous and rapid growth. The Spawntown Hall was finished in 0, as was the Friendship Canal and the Spawntown Lighthouse. 0 saw the opening of a number of enterprises as well, like the Spawntown Sushi Shop, Katy's Bakery, and the Canal Shoppes. Near the end of 0, the Canal was expanded to include the Friendship Locks northeast of town. 1 A.S. saw the formal break of Wilstonia from Spawntown, but also the completion of a smaller canal between the two as a sign of good faith. The infamous Neal Estate was also constructed on the outskirts of the town around this time. Both of the Spawntown Docks were finished near this time as well, to facilitate the exploration of the Known World. The middle of 1 A.S. saw the exponential increase of turtles on the Spawntown Lighthouse, which was first jokingly and then officially renamed to the Turtle Island Lighthouse before being declared a wildlife sanctuary to serve as a bulwark against the Wilstonian's turtle farms. This prompted a period of intentional beautification of the city, and so the Spawntown Council voted to tear down the vacant James Hotel, and constructed the Spawntown Museum and Spawntown Library on the site. 2 A.S. was largely uneventful for the city, but the eccentric of the Neal Estate did pioneer the diving bell technology to peruse the ruins in Spawntown Harbor and beyond. The Neal Estate, without any outside sign or possible warning, caught fire in 3 A.S., completely destroying every structure on the grounds. What remains a mystery, however, is what happened to the inhabitants. They were not seen in Spawntown again, and there was no sign of an attempt to move their belongings, of which no sign was also found. The Great Stone Eyesore on the hills between Wilstonia and the Anarchy was also destroyed at this time, but intentionally by Spawntown. In 5 A.S., a mysterious submarine vessel anchored and surfaced off the Spawntown coast, waiting for weeks before disappearing. Also around this time, the RG constructed a watchtower in the forests northeast of the town to observe some ruins, presumed to be left by the Boehleckians. The Hall of Nations, a giant domed complex that serves as a forum for international entities, was constructed on a hill on the north side of the town around this time. Mid 5 A.S. saw a marked decrease in small business in the city's downtown, and stores in the Canal Shoppes were bought out by multiple Villagers, bringing the trident trade and other ventures into the town. With business booming again, the Spawntown council voted to expand Canal Street underground, excavating and furnishing Lower Canal Street. 6 A.S. saw the construction of a road between the Atruvo Dome and Spawntown. In 7 A.S., the Anarchy and the Revolutionary Guard came to an agreement, and the Anarchy leased a strip of territory to them RG for the construction of an airstrip. Some may point out the fact that the RG had ships outside of the Spawntown Harbor, but the RG assured that it was a fair trade. The Anarchy fell into the First Dark Age along with everyone else, but the end of the period was heralded by the addition of a huge underground exhibition hall in the Spawntown Museum. It's currently unknown when they appeared, or if they had always been there, but the Infinite Ruins lay on a small coastal island just east of town..... Category:Locations